CRISIS EN EL MULTIVERSO
by Kevin Prats Bernabeu
Summary: algunos personajes de distintas franquicias


CRISIS EN EL MULTIVERSO

PROLOGO

"ATALAYA-UNIVERSO DC"

En la satelite de la Liga de la Justicia, Mister Terrific,Detective Marciano y Tornado Rojo estan en la sala de vigilancia sin detectar alguna amenaza.

MISTER TERRIFIC- ¿Informe, Tornado Rojo?

TORNADO ROJO- Batman esta en Gotham City patrullando, Superman se enfrenta a un ejercito de robots de Toyman, Wonder Woman en Themyscira, Green Lantern y Flash estan con sus parejas en un restaurante. Nada, por ahora.

MISTER TERRIFC- ¿Crees que Superman necesitara ayuda de la Liga?

DETECTIVE MARCIANO- No creo que le haga falta. Superboy,Supergirl y Steel ya le estan ayudando.

MISTER TERRIFC- Que pena.

DETECTIVE MARCIANO- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una invasion alienigena, un grupo de supervillanos o versiones malvadas de nosotros mismos que vienen de otra tierra?

MISTER TERRIFIC- Algo asi.

DETECTIVE MARCIANO- No todos los dias, sucede una amenaza.

MISTER TERRIFIC- Eso espero.

Entonces, se escucho una explosion y empezaron las alarmas.

MISTER TERRIFIC-¿Qué ha padado? ¿De donde proviene esa explosion?

TORNADO ROJO-La explosion proviene de la galeria de objetos.

DETECTIVE MARCIANO-Ire a ver quien esta detrás de esto.

Detective Marciano atraveso toda la Atalaya como si fuera un fantasma con sus poderes de incorporeo. Al llegar, entro a la galeria y estaba oscuro. Sin previo aviso, un potente rayo verde lo deja inconsciente. Dos figuras entre las sombras tienen en sus manos el casco de control mental de Gorrila Grood.

Una de las figuras hace su aparicion…¡EL DOCTOR MUERTE!

DOCTOR MUERTE- Ya tenemos lo que queriamos. Activa el portal.

EL HOMBRE EN LAS SOMBRAS- Si,Muerte. Ahora volvamos a tu universo para el siguiente paso de mi plan.

"UNIVERSO MARVEL- PLANETA TARNAX II."

En Tarnax II,el planeta natal de los Skrulls, todos estan en paz y tranquilidad,incluido KL'RT, el emperador del Imperio Skrull. Tambien es conocido como Super-Skrull, por tener los poderes combinados de los Cuatros Fantasticos. El esta tan tranquilo hasta que aparece el Doctor Muerte y su misterioso socio a traves de un portal.

SUPER-SKRULL-¿A que habeis venido,terricolas?

DOCTOR MUERTE-Queremos tu ejercito.

SUPER-SKRULL-¿Cómo? ¿Sabeis quien soy? ¡He luchado contra seres muy fuertes! ¡No sois nada comparados conmigo!

EL HOMBRE EN LAS SOMBRAS- Puede que no, pero con esto si.

Doctor Muerte se pone el casco y expande todo el control mental en el planeta. Asi, los dos elementos controlan a toda la raza Skrull.

DOCTOR MUERTE-Ahora que tengo a todos los Skrulls bajo mi control,¿qué quieres que haga?

EL HOMBRE DE LAS SOMBRAS- Envia a una flota entera a conquistar el planeta de este universo. Voy a reunirme con otros aliados.

El hombre de las cosas abre un portal que refleja el paisaje de un planeta de otro Doctor Muerte ordena a todo el ejercito Skrull entrar por el portal.

"UNIVERSO DRAGON BALL- NUEVO PLANETA NAKEM"

En el nuevo planeta Namek, los namekianos viven en paz y armonia desde la batalla de Freezer,el malvado tirano que destruyo su anterior planeta hasta que Goku, lo derroto hace años. De pronto, varias naves y varios soldados Skrulls aparecen y atacan a la civilizacion namekiana. En poco tiempo, algunos namekianos son capturados,pero algunos consiguieron escapar. A lo lejos, Kaio del Norte se entera y decide enviar un mensaje telepatico a Dende, el nuevo Kamisama de la Tierra.

"PALACIO DE KAMISAMA-PLANETA TIERRA"

En el palacio de Kamisama,Dende esta tranquilo viendo la Tierra hasta que escucha una voz en su cabeza que le resulta familiar.

KAIO DEL NORTE-¡Kamisama,soy yo,Kaio del Norte!

DENDE-¿Qué pasa, Kaio del Norte?

KAIO DEL NORTE-Escucha, Nakem esta siendo invadida por una fuerza invasora desconocida.

DENDE-¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes?

KAIO DEL NORTE-No lo se, pero esto es grave. Debes avisar a Goku y a sus amigos.

"ATALAYA- UNIVERSO DC"

Poco despues de que el Doctor Muerte robara el casco mental de Gorrila Grood, La Liga de la Justicia se reune en la sala de reuniones. Mientras, Batman y Detective Marciano hacen una investigacion detectivesca sobre el robo en la sala de vigilancia.

BATMAN-¿Fue este el que te ataco por sorpresa?

DETECTIVE MARCIANO-Si. Me ataco con un rayo de energia verde.

BATMAN-Por experiencia, es similar a la energia de la armadura de Lex Luthor, pero no es su estilo. Según la vision nocturna de la camara de seguridad de la galeria, tiene una capucha verde y todo su cuerpo es una armadura.

DETECTIVE MARCIANO-Un humano dentro de una maquina.

BATMAN-Exacto. Ademas, el otro implicado no se le ve. Cuando han conseguido lo que querian, se fueron a traves de un portal.

DETECTIVE MARCIANO-¿Pero que haran con el casco de Grood?

BATMAN-Seguramente para nada bueno. Esto es muy serio. Si queremos encontrar a esos criminales, debemos segurilos. Creo que no son de por aquí. Vendran de otro universo. Yo me encargare de esto.

DETECTIVE MARCIANO-¿Cómo?

BATMAN- Con la ayuda de un amigo de otro universo.

"LOS SKRULLS CONTROLADOS MENTALMENTE POR EL DOCTOR MUERTE Y SU MISTERIOSO SOCIO HAN INVADIDO NAKEM. BATMAN VA A PEDIR AYUDA DE ALGUIEN QUE CONOCE DE OTRO UNIVERSO. ¿QUE PASARA AHORA? PACIENCIA. ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC. CON EL TIEMPO, LO SABREIS. AQUÍ SE MEZCLARA DC,MARVEL Y DRAGON BALL PERO TAMBIEN HABRA OTRAS COSAS."

CONTINUARA….


End file.
